The embodiments herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a compression device for shoulder replacement procedures.
During a standard total shoulder replacement, a surgeon resurfaces the socket part of the joint (i.e., the glenoid part of the scapula) by reaming, drilling holes, and compressing prosthesis after cement application. The prosthesis is manually held down and compressed against bone while the cement dries, which can take about 10-13 minutes. Manual finger compression is suboptimal for this process, because the pressure applied is variable and inconsistent and can lead to the glenoid component loosening, which is a major cause of later failure of the shoulder replacement.
Devices exist to compress prosthesis to bone in knee replacement (for patellar component compression while the cement dries). However, these devices are not suitable for compressing the glenoid component during shoulder replacement surgery.
Therefore, what is needed is a device to mechanically compress the glenoid prosthesis against the bone while the cement dries during a shoulder replacement.